


Duct Tape

by Redcognito



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Duct Tape, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero, Duo, and several rolls of duct tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duct Tape

"Heero, you can't be serious! I didn't mean it, it was a joke!" Duo protested, wriggling as hard as he could to escape his bonds.

Which was easier said than done, given that after knocking his partner unconscious, Heero had propped him up in a chair and strapped him securely to it with several reels of duct tape.

"Hn," Heero merely grunted in response.

"Heerooooooo...!" Duo's anguished wail was cut off efficiently by the strip of tape Heero slapped across his mouth.

With a final glare at the braided pilot, Heero stalked off to finally finish his report in peace.


End file.
